Patchouli Knowledge
Summary Patchouli Knowledge is a very smart, anemic and asthmatic magician from the Scarlet Devil Mansion. She is friend of the mistress of the house, Remilia, and acts as resident librarian, whose role is to cause and solve problems. Is known as a highly capable, experienced, and studious magician, usually found researching the countless tomes within the house library. But her great abilities are offset by her poor health, caused by long-time reclusivity and asthma. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 2-C Name: Patchouli Knowledge. Also known by nicknames like Patche, Patchy, Pache, etc. Origin: '''Touhou Project '''Gender: '''Female '''Age: Around 200 years old Classification: '''Youkai, Magician, Witch, The One-Week Girl, The Girl of Knowledge and Shadow, The Great Unmoving Library '''Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Magic, Forcefield Creation, Danmaku, Weather Manipulation (Can create great storms throughout the Scarlet Devil Mansion), Wu Xing & Elemental Manipulation (Piromancy, Hidromancy, Xylomancy, Metallomancy, Geomancy, Heliomancy, Menemancy) Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm phantoms and spirits), Matter Manipulation, Transmutation & Alchemy (Can synthesize jewels from mud through alchemy), Electricity Manipulation, Wind Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Poison Manipulation (Can fuse metal and water elements to create a mercury poison), Can imbue books with magic such as Teleportation Longevity, Immortality (Type 3), Regeneration (Low-Godly, can regenerate from her incorporeal "Mind"), Soul, Mind and Empathy Manipulation (All sorcerers can control the world through the second layer, which is he layer of the sorcery, representing the mind, emotions and soul. Her elemental magic uses the primordial powers of the spirits of the nature), Resistance to Mind and Madness Manipulation (Youkai can see the true Moon, which can drive humans insane and kill them if they look at it) and Poisons (Magicians develop a resistance to many poisons from working with them over the course of their life), Earthquake Creation and Summoning , Stats Amplification, Limited Ice Manipulation, Can invoke the laws of weather and ends the current one, Healing Attack Potency: Universe level+ (Is one of the most powerful inhabitants of the Scarlet Devil Mansion, seems as a more powerful magician than Marisa or Alice, should not be far below Sakuya), Can bypass durability with her abilities. Speed: Massively FTL+ (Comparable to characters such Marisa) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown '(Patchouli is weak physically, uses more her magic to attack) 'Durability: Universe level+ Stamina: Low, likely Average (Her asthma limits her to use all her magic) Range: '''Tens of Meters with Danmaku (Her firing range should be comparable to Sakuya's, who can throw knives at least 36 meters), Kilometers with Weather Manipulation (Covered the area surrounding the Scarlet Devil Mansion in heavy rain) '''Standard Equipment: Various Grimoires to uses in magic. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Elemental Magic: Patchouli is able to handle the five phases (commonly called Wu Xing, sometimes known as the five elements) in addition to the sun and moon elements. The order of elements she uses follows the days of the week on a Japanese calendar. Due to this, she's known as the "One-Week Girl". ** Fire (火) - Tuesday (火曜日): Fire is associated with change and movement, and assists earth and inhibits metal. ** Water (水) - Wednesday (水曜日): Water is associated with silence and purification, and assists wood and inhibits fire. ** Wood (木) - Thursday (木曜日): Wood is associated with life and awakening, and assists fire and inhibits earth. ** Metal (金) - Friday (金曜日): Metal is associated with wealth and abundance, and assists water and inhibits wood. ** Earth (土) - Saturday (土曜日): Earth is associated with foundation and immobility, and assists metal and inhibits water. ** Sun (日) - Sunday (日曜日): Sun is associated with activity and offense. ** Moon (月) - Monday (月曜日): Moon is associated with passivity and defense. Patchouli's elemental magic borrows the power of nature spirits, and she is thus able to get a great output of magical power with minimal input. She can combine the elements to multiply their power, though if this is not done precisely and carefully, she may weaken them instead. Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius, Patchouli is a genius magician and researcher, having spent the last 100 years studying magical books in the basement of the Scarlet Devil Mansion. As she sees science and magic as one in the same, she is likely a brilliant scientist as well. Marisa notes that she's even capable of casting spells that require two separate, simultaneous incantations. She is well-versed when it comes to other youkai, understanding how Remilia's Witching Mist works, quickly identifying many of the youkai that Marisa came across in Subterranean Animism, and knowing that the Oni's weaknesses were initially feigned and are covering up a more significant one. While she is reclusive and taciturn, she goes out of her way to locate new sources of knowledge. As shown in Immaterial and Missing Power, she has knowledge of most of her opponent's weaknesses and how to exploit them elementally. In Silent Sinner in Blue, she created a rocket that would be capable of travelling to the Moon and was able to figure out how to call upon the power of Reimu Hakurei to make it work. Weaknesses: Patchouli's body is very weak due to a variety of factors, her Asthma prevents her from fully reciting spells, and she also supposedly has Vitamin A deficiency although she does not have night blindness. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Touhou Project Category:Tier 2 Category:Magic Users Category:Elemental Users Category:Chi Users Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Weather Users Category:Fire Users Category:Water Users Category:Plant Users Category:Metal Users Category:Earth Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Soul Users Category:Light Users Category:Wind Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Mind Users Category:Empathy Users Category:Resistance Users Category:Matter Users Category:Geniuses Category:Creation Users Category:Summoners Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Ice Users Category:Healing Users Category:Flight Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Game Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Sorcerers Category:Protagonists Category:Antagonists